Legend of the Dark Arts
by DarthSlayer
Summary: The war is over but Harry is far from closure.He decides to trace the life of Lord Voldemort.How did he become the most feared Dark Lord?Is it possible to delve into the Dark Arts and come out unscathed?Follow Harry on his action packed journey-Adventure-


Legend of the Dark Arts

**Chapter 1: Separation**

He was sweating. His body was still – the skin deathly pale as if petrified. The anguished face with long sweaty hair matted over his forehead hinted that Harry Potter was having a nightmare.

'_I believe we are facing magic many of us have never encountered or imagined…'_ Lupin was saying. Then suddenly Bathilda was hovering over Harry, her face grotesque, speaking parceltongue '_sssDie...sss...Will kill allsss…'_ The scene shifted. A dead Tonks was laid next to Lupin._ 'Am sorry…' _ Harry tried to say but instead he was watching Fred lying in a coffin. '_Fred…please wake up…'_ pleaded Harry. …Now he was in the Astronomy tower helplessly watching a weak Dumbledore. '_Severus…Please…' _ 'Avada Kedavra'. Dumbledore was blasted off the ramparts. Before Harry could reach him he saw his mother pleading '_Not Harry! Please not Harry…kill me instead…'_ A flash of green light and Harry screamed. "NO!" He woke up shivering. Tears were running down his pale cheeks as he sat shocked, taking heavy shaky breaths.

He was alone at Grimmauld Place. After the war, he had decided to settle in his Godfather's house. He had politely declined the Weasleys' offer to stay at the Burrow as he wanted to give them privacy to mourn Fred's death. But he told them he needed some time to get over everything that happened which was true anyway. He accepted Molly's offer to floo over for lunch and dinner.

Now sitting on Sirius's bed he ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. 'Mum…Dad…Sirius…Remus…I feel so helpless' he croaked. 'After the war I thought that I was done with all the fighting and running. Why then, do I feel like am making a mistake? These nightmares…I see myself failing the one's I love…I can't let that happen again…you know am right.' He whispered, looking up and closing his eyes.

He saw the sun slowly peeping from under the horizon desperate to rule the sky again. Harry got up shakily and looked at his face in the mirror. A thin pale face with green eyes stared back at him. Exhaustion and lack of sleep had taken its toll on his body. 'I have to stop feeling so miserable. I have two options. Either forget my past and start a new life or learn from my mistakes and stay prepared for the future.' He thought. 'Only time will tell.' He said softly to his reflection and prepared for a hot bath.

"It's not over." he hissed as he walked towards the portrait, his eyes distant. He turned and gently took his wand out, caressing the length with the tip of his left forefinger. "I can't let this happen again. I can't..." said Harry Potter.

"Give yourself some time Harry. After all it's hardly been a month since the end of war. You will learn to live again son." the portrait of Albus Dumbledore said softly watching the teenager with pain in his eyes.

Harry half turned and walked along the office tapping the desk lightly with his wand. "You misunderstood me Headmaster. I meant I can't let another Dark Lord do this to me, my loved ones or the wizarding world ever again. I will be forever indebted to you for your guidance and help. But we both know how lucky I have been. One mistake... just one… and the Boy Who Lived would have been finished." he said wistfully." My inventory was loaded with love but my spell knowledge was pitiful." He held up his hand as Dumbledore started to speak.

" Let me finish. I am not saying that my ability to love was useless. Am saying my knowledge of magic was… _is_ pretty bad… Light and...Dark." he looked challengingly at the penetrating blue eyes. "And you can't deny that." he said with conviction as he stood before the portrait.

They stared at each other. Harry with a determined look and Dumbledore with a resigned pair of blue eyes.

"What do you want Harry?" asked the old wizard finally. "What are you trying to tell me."

"Am saying that I want to be prepared. I want to be confident about my magic. I want to _know_ everything there is to know about the Dark Arts. I don't ever want to be on the receiving end of a spell that I cannot counter. I want to master all forms of Magic there is. In other words, Professor, I want to be like you one day." Harry crossed his arms as he said this with practiced ease.

Dumbledore looked sadly at his favorite pupil. "You give me more credit than I deserve Harry. I may have been a bit _skilled_ than my contemporaries but I was never a master of Dark Magic just fairly _educated_ to some extent. I was always hesitant to indulge deeply. I was scared Harry. Scared of what I would become if I lost control." he looked down as he said this with a hint of fear. "But I know you well." He said looking up. "Even better than I know myself. If there's anyone who can stay sane even after complete immersion in Dark Magic its you." he smiled sadly. "But are you sure you want to do this? Please give more thought to it. Maybe after a week you will feel different?" he asked hopefully but knew that it was in vain.

"Thank you again for your concern Professor. But I have decided. I have to do this. And deep down you know it's necessary. Someone has to be ready. And that someone will be me. I'll trace the path of Voldemort.Where he failed I will succeed. Where he succumbed to dark temptation I will triumph with complete control. The path that led to his destruction will be my path of enlightment."Harry pledged with fiery determination. "But I'll never let you down...never" Harry turned away before the portrait could see his tear filled green eyes. "Before I leave, I need to tell you something...something I wanted to tell you when you were alive..."He slid his wand inside his robes expertly, emotions betraying his calm exterior. "You were like a father to me. Thank you for everything. Forgive me for ever doubting you."

He looked back at his mentor with clear promise filled gaze," Am not saying goodbye. I'll be back." Harry Potter walked out from the office of the once Headmaster of Hogwarts with confident strides.

Albus Dumbledore sat still in his portrait. One could have mistaken it for a muggle variety but for the tear filled eyes.

Dinner at the Burrow was somber.Each of them lost in their own painful thoughts."Where's Ginny Mrs.Weasley?She eaten yet?" asked Harry.

"Yes dear she had a bite to eat earlier.She said she had a headache.She's sleeping I think in her room." said Molly.

"Ok...Actually I wanted to say goodbye." said Harry slowly.

"Well dear why don't you come tomorrow morning for breakfast hmm?" smiled Molly lovingly.

Harry had no plans to tell the Weasleys about his departure.They would never understand.He had written a letter instead which he planned to keep under Ron's pillow before he left.But Ginny...He wanted to see her once...he had to.

"Can I go see if she's asleep?" he asked.

"Of Course dear.And if she is awake send her downstairs for some soup."

He entered her room to find her small figure curled up on the bed. Long red hair faintly glowing in the mournful moonlight that bathed her room.

_Ginny_.

Taking a deep breath he approached her slowly. He sat on the floor in front her, hands on his knees. Few strands of her hair were strewn across her tired face. 'She looks so sad in her sleep' he thought miserably. 'Am only going to make it worse soon…' He gently brushed the stray hair and tucked them behind her ears and kissed her forehead lightly. Getting up abruptly he started to walk towards his dormitory when he heard her startled voice "Harry?" He turned slowly and looked at her get up and smoothen her robes. "Did you have your dinner?" she queried tilting her head. Harry just stood there staring at her. They both stood looking longingly at each other for what seemed like hours until she stepped forward hesitantly. "Say something." She broke the painful silence. He looked sadly at her. "Ginny… please don't hate me…But I have to go. And I don't know how long."

"Where? Why?" she stood up distressed." You have been keeping to yourself this entire month. I thought you needed sometime after all that happened and so left you alone. I didn't know you were making plans to leave me again." She accused, her voice breaking.

Harry turned towards the window. "It hurts my heart to tell you that this decision was simple and yet painfully difficult at the same time…Simple because the moment I killed Voldemort I knew this had to be done. Difficult because I knew I have to leave you." he whispered softly.

"This entire year while on the run I dreamt of marrying you and settling down…have kids…a life with you _if_ I managed to defeat Voldemort. But when it was all over I realized that this was just the beginning for me. I feel like a deer in the forest. Wondering which blood thirsty animal will chase me. I hate this feeling. I'll never be happy unless I master my magic. I don't know how long I will be away.All I do know is that I'll be back some day. But I can't ask you to wait for me Ginny. It's something I cannot do to you again. I have hurt you enough." He spoke with a heavy heart. She was crying softly as he said this. Wiping her tears she spoke resolutely, "I don't know if I'll ever understand how you think…so I won't ask why you have to do this. And you know how painful it is for me to hear you say this. I will try and move on Harry. I have to. For my parent's sake. They are already devastated enough with Fred gone." She sniffled. "I want them to be happy. So if I meet someone I like …"she paused. "Then I want you to move on Ginny." Harry finished sadly. He pulled her into a dissolving hug. She clung to him like a lifeline squeezing his neck and finally broke down shaking all over. Silent tears were flowing from the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter

Azkaban was now a heavily guarded prison. After the Dark Lord's demise in the Great Hall, many Death-Eaters surrendered quietly to the surrounding Aurors and teachers. Most of them actually looked glad that the war was over.

It was not possible to Apparate inside the island. The only means of transportation was either a portkey to the docks of the island or by the prison boats. A hooded figure escorted by two Aurors stepped down from the boat and walked toward the entrance oblivious to the terrifying chill surrounding the prison. After Voldemort's defeat, the Dementors were back in control of the Ministry and more than willing to guard the prison.

"Am here to visit Lucius Malfoy." said the man. The Guard Auror looked warily at the hooded figure." And you are?" he asked pointing his wand at the man's chest.

"Harry Potter." Came the calm reply as Harry lowered the hood. "Mr. Potter! My apologies. Of course sir pp-please enter." The guard spluttered. He waved his wand over a round mirror placed on the heavy wooden door and muttered a spell. "Mr. Harry Potter to visit Lucius Malfoy" he spoke to the mirror. After twenty seconds another guard approached the two. "Please follow me Mr. Potter. My name is Marcus Sidebottom. I am the head guard for this week. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has granted all-level clearance to you sir." he said in a flattering tone as he escorted Harry along a broad dimly lit hallway. The walls looked like they were underwater for years. Moss covered with bits of sharp ice jutting out at odd angles.

"Please take me to Lucius Malfoy's cell Mr. Sidebottom." Harry politely requested as he took note of the disgusting interior.

"Of course Sir, he's on the fourth level. Prisoners with life terms are held there. His wife and son are imprisoned in adjacent cells. The woman and her son screamed hysterically for hours when they were brought here. They all do that initially. The Dementors are thriving in their misery. " Sidebottom shivered involuntarily. The hallway led to an open lobby similar to the atrium at St. Mungo's except for the missing fountain. Instead, it was empty except for dark outlines of connecting hallways leading to the lower level cells. A Dementor was gliding across the circular room ominously. For a few seconds the Auror looked unsure of what to do. "There's a visitor for the fourth level. Move away from the lift " he barked with false authority. An old rusted square iron grill enclosure became barely visible when the Dementor glided to the corner. Harry glared distrustfully at the creature.

The humans started to walk when suddenly, as if sensing an old enemy the Dementor screeched towards Harry with tremendous speed, frail skeletal hands hungry to grab its prey. Harry was ready. He pushed the Auror aside and with one swift flick of his wand yelled _"Expecto Patronum"_ The moon colored stag leapt out of his wand tip, its sharp antlers neatly piercing the dark creature and throwing it back viciously. Harry pulled back the stag so that it hovered just beside him and approached the Dementor with hatred. Sidebottom who was trembling madly, screamed "What are you doing! Come back! " But Harry's mind was clear as the Great Lake. Dementors did not affect him anymore. He approached the quivering Dementor with disgust, the stag close to him. He remembered his third year and how these creatures made him suffer the memories of his parent's death. With the reflexes of a seeker he impulsively thrust his left hand to where he thought the Dementor's throat possibly existed. He felt something slimy and cold under the dark cloak. He strengthened his grip on its grimy neck. A gust of cold dead breath hit Harry's face and a horrible guttural moan escaped from the Dementor's hood. Harry pulled his once greatest fear so that his face was inches close to its hood. He spoke against the putrid breath of the Dementor, "Am warning your kind. Do not anger me again or I will torture each one of you with my patronus till you perish." He snarled. "I think you have noticed I am not affected by your filthy presence anymore. Do you understand me?" The dementor was clutching Harry's arms with its skeletal hands, grip faltering against the strong influence of the lingering Patronus. "_Do you understand me?"_ Harry spat threateningly increasing the pressure on its clammy neck. "_sssAnswer me ..sss..you filthy creaturessss" _he hissed in Parseltongue.

After a few seconds the creature gave a visible nod and Harry blasted it away across the room with one swipe of his guardian animal. "sss_You_ _can breed all you want..sss.. in Azkabansss_." He hissed with disgust. Sidebottom's face was deathly pale. Fear, awe and disbelief spectacularly carved on it. "Are you alright?" asked Harry calming down a little. He conjured a slab of chocolate and handed it to the terrified Auror. "Eat this. This is just a temporary relief although it will suffice for now. Have some Honeyduke's finest later ok?" consoled Harry while guiding him inside the grill cubicle. The instant they entered, the interior automatically transfigured into a stone enclosure similar to the walls of the prison. "Now how do we go up?" he questioned the slightly relieved Auror as he inspected the dark enclosure. "_Lumos_" whispered Harry holding wand over their heads. A small rectangular mirror was embedded in the dirty stone wall to his left. Sidebottom lifted his quivering wand and muttered 'Level Four' to the mirror after tapping it once.

"Now I believe I have an appointment with a Death Eater." said Harry savagely as the lift rumbled ominously upwards to Level four.

By the time they reached the level, Sidebottom had sobered up enough to take charge again and escorted Harry along another dank hallway. As they approached the holding area they could hear muffled screams…terrible, pleading screams. It grew louder when they reached the line of cells. It was crawling with Dementors who sensed the new arrivals. This time Sidebottom waved his wand muttering an incantation and the creatures moved away from them.' Probably a signal to let them know it's an Azkaban guard' Harry guessed. Strong smell of urine almost choked Harry as he tried to breathe in the putrid surrounding. "He's in the fourth one" mumbled the auror. Harry noticed pale, filthy figures curled up on the cold floor in each cell as they walked on. Sidebottom stood in front of a cell and looked at Harry. "I'll be waiting there" he pointed to a nearby chamber that resembled a broom shed with a desk and chair. He unlocked the heavy padlock on the cell gate with a huge key after removing the locking charms, and left.

Harry entered the small room slowly tightly gripping his wand. "_Colloportus_" he whispered. The gate slammed shut with a clang. A thin man in dirty tattered robes sat against the wall, arms around his knees, his head down. Lucius Malfoy was recognizable only by the haphazard blonde hair. "Look at me Malfoy" hissed Harry venomously.

The prisoner slowly raised his head and croaked disbelievingly "P--Potter?"

"I'll ask some questions. And I want to hear some satisfactory answers. Do not test my patience..Do not..make me _hurt_ you" threatened Harry as he casually walked across the cell with green eyes fixed on the Death Eater.

"What do you know about Voldemort's past?" . Malfoy involuntarily shuddered hearing the name.

"He's dead. Now tell me what you know" spat Harry. "The Dementor's have weakened you… and I need some answers… so let me see…"_Expecto Patronum_" The silver stag lit the cell like a full moon. The warm glow from the Patronus seemed to heal Malfoy's senses. The stag circled him thrice and disappeared. "Better?" smirked Harry after a minute." Enough of 'Heal the prisoner'… now answer me."

Malfoy looked at Harry with hatred. "You are crazy Potter. The Dark Lord is no more. You finished him. Why do you care about his past?" he spat with venom. "Wrong answer." Said Harry shaking his head. He pointed his wand behind and silenced the cell. "Let's do this your way. _Crucio!" _he hissed as Malfoy thrashed on the floor screaming. After ten seconds Harry lifted the spell.

"Deeply addicted to your Master's ways _Lucius_.Well, you and I will spend some quality time while I refresh your memories." Sneered Harry as he brought down the wand dangerously.


End file.
